Zachs sister
by lil labro 31
Summary: Zach's little sister shows up at Gallagher academy with a troubling past she is the secret to Cammie figuring out what happened over the summer. a lost troubled little girl who brings out the sweet side of Zach. I suck a summaries but its a good read its fun to see this side of Zach so yeah read it if you want
1. Chapter 1

Piper

My shadows were intruded by another shadow runner not just any other master of the shadows but 'The Chameleon' I've heard from her coms unit. I've been looking for this girl scene I helped her escape Catharine's clutches and brought her to that sanctuary last summer. And here she shows up Roswell Virginia home of Gallagher mansion should have known I guess.

I fallowed her back to the mansion slipping easily past security and to the side of the giant chimney outside the building. I searched for a way in a secret passage way cause doors are totally over rated when I noticed a brick that was out farther than the others. "Too easy" I thought to myself and bushed the brick opening a dusty passageway to the base of the chimney.

I stepped over long chilled ashes of the fire place into a hall I dusted myself off and thought where to search for her when the lights came on and a loud siren screeched "Code Black" I froze 'well so much for sneaky' I thought as the uniformed men came toward me.

3 big uniformed men came at me I turned to the closes one and kicked my leg out connecting with his groin he doubled over leaving his shoulder open I slammed my finger on his pressure point rendering him unconscious as a fist went past my ear I grasped the arm and flipped him over my shoulder hitting his head knocking him out. I stood up and spun on the 3rd guard ducking his punch and kicked out my leg sweeping his leg out from under him. I stood up and spun to the next attacker coming toward me I when to block his attack when my eyes connected with his bright green ones a mirror to my own and I froze as did he staring into the eyes I haven't seen in 8 years and never thought I'd see again "Zach" I whispered shocked

"Piper" he whispered back as I felt a sharp jab to the back of my neck I crumpled onto the ground but landing in soft arms instead and hearing Zach say my name as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper

My eye was black and swollen shut and my arms were bruised, my legs cut up there was nowhere that didn't hurt. But I was wrapped in my brother's arms safe. He came home and found our mom in her room with a knife she used to cut up my legs pretty good before I was able to knock her out with the lamp. He found me sobbing in the closet as usual but this time was the worst beating she ever gave me. My big brother came and found me an hour later he just got home from school it took him awhile to clean my cuts and he was now guiding me toward the door.

Whispering to me. "Shh Piper, she won't hurt you anymore your safe" we were at the front door now it was pouring rain out. I turned and bared my face in my big brothers shoulder even as a child he was solid and comforting "I know Piper I know its ok" he soothed stroking my hair comforting. There was barely need for words between us we knew each other so well there was no need. He knew I didn't like to talk if I didn't need to.

There was a loud thud in the house and I heard footsteps thunder toward us. I was forced out of my big brothers comforting chest. As he griped my shoulders forcing me to meet my green eyes to his. "Go Piper she can't hurt you any more, go run hide ill hold her off" he said slipping his huge coat over my shoulders and pushing me out into the rain. I turned and hugged him tight as I could and mumbled for him to come with me into his chest.

"I'll find you I promise this isn't goodbye now go she's coming" he said once again shoving me into the rain. This time I listened and took off down the driveway. Halfway to the road I turned back looking at my big brother pleading with my tear filled eyes for him to come with me as he shouted though the rain.

"Go Piper, Go. Be safe. I'll come find you I promise! I'll be fine. Go ill find you! Go" he yelled I nodded and took off down the street.

That was the last time I saw my big brother, Zachary Goode. His bright green eyes pleading for me to run all those years ago. The eyes stared down at me in his arms when I came to.

I was laying in Zach's arms like I did every night as a child but instead of a bed we were on a plush coach in an office I didn't get to focus on cause there were 3 people staring intently at me in my brothers lap. It seemed I interrupted a conversation. The woman behind the desk cleared her thought the tag on her desk read headmistress Morgan I guess was her she had sleek black hair and bright blue eyes like the other woman in the room but Mrs. Morgan eyes were harder while the other woman was smaller more youthful glow about her.

"Who are you?" the headmistress asked fixing her piercing gaze on me I shirked back and bared my face in Zach's chest there was silence and Zach squeezed my arm reassuringly I turned my head out of my brothers chest gathering my confidence.

"Easier to ask who I haven't been but my birth name is Piper Catharine Goode but I haven't been called that in a long time" I winced at my memories and Zach held me tighter to him. The headmistress nodded

The other woman spoke now "Who trained you?" she asked

"Myself" I say gathering my confidence getting angrier by the second "no one trained me I taught myself." I spat out and Zach looks at me shocked as I shrug myself out of his grasp and on the coach next to him. He looked hurt and about to say something when the woman spoke up again

"How do you know about us?"

I rolled my eyes "My mother was a Gallagher girl' I say simply

"Who do you work for?" she asked that mad my anger rise my blood was boiling as I spat back at her

"Did you search me for weapons because there gone they were taken from me last I was captured take a look what happened." I spat out ripping up the sleeves of my arms showing the gashes from the last time I was caught. "Did you not notice my neck the bruises my legs think I fell down did you?" Zach flinched with a pained look on his face "and my feet you had to see them I'm not wherein shoes there probably infected I can't feel them remember the good times Zach how I used to be so ticklish in my feet?" I asked him tears brimming our eyes as he looked at me "and that's not the worse I've been whipped Zach have you?" tears now falling from my eyes I don't bother to wipe away "of course not you were always moms favorite remember what she used to do well it got worse every time I was caught and every time it got harder to get away and my rips not sure if I have a whole one anymore. But the memories are the worst thing I have to live with I wish I had my memories erased I'd give anything to forget. But there's one thing I'll never forget you didn't come Zachary you promised and you didn't come" I say his face now a mix or pain regret worry and grief it cause more tears to fall my already soaked face.

I sobbed all the tears I held back for 8 years Zach reached out and held me in his lap again he was rubbing my back comforting and whispering in my ear

"Shh piper its ok everything will be fine I won't let anything happen to you again" he soothed as I relaxed into his arms ignoring the pain from pressure on the scars.

"Where were you? Why didn't you find me? You promised" I said after I calmed a bit. I bared my head in my brother's chest the rest of the world disappeared just being held in my brothers arms.

"Piper I did look for you I looked everywhere for years but she said you died Piper you were dead she brought me to your grave. You have a grave Piper. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he said as he rocked me back and forth as I cried till I ran out of tears. I was wiped out and fell into a half sleep in Zach's arms I could still hear them as they spoke.

"What do we do with her now" ask the woman talking to me earlier

"How can we trust her? She could be working with her mother?" the headmistress asked

"She's not working for our mom I would have known and she's not lying our mother hated her. The scars don't lie" Zach answered holing me tighter

"We could give her the tea she said herself she wanted to forget" the women said

"Enough tea to make her forget her whole life good luck with that and where will she go shell die without her memory. I don't know why but judging her from the scars they want her for something" the man by the door said

" But what about her fighting she took down 3 guards and knew exactly what pressure points to hit to knock them out" the woman spoke again

"Abigail guess you weren't watching as I was she knew where to hit but didn't know how. As for the pressure points I don't know how she knew that" the man said this time

"She's had to know them when we were little she used them to get away from out mother a lot" Zach spoke up

"So what do we do with her?" the woman Abigail asked

"We make her a Gallagher Girl" the headmistress exclaimed as I sunk into Zach's chest content and let sleep take me.


End file.
